Zulah Surge
by ace.anime.lover
Summary: Dan and the gang are on a mission to save zulah but will love cross the way? Dan and runo confess but is there more? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Zulah Surge**

**Hey people .lover here! This is my first fanfict**

**So please be nice with me. All reviews will be excepted flames will be used for marshmallows. So here we go.**

~The Park Dan's P.O.V~

Man, runo is going to be so mad I'm so late. I grabbed a few mints and rode off leaving a note for my mom. Runo asked yesterday if we could meet with our new friend Erza she came from her planet called Zulah of course I said yes if I said no runo would kill me. I arrived at the park and yelled, "Hey runo, hey Erza!" Runo looked at me, she was wearing the same clothing from the last season and Erza was wearing a dark red blazer and since it's a must for all

Zulainans to cover their hair (except boy's) she wore a cover. Runo yelled, "Hey dan!" and erza said, "Hi dan"

Calmly because Zulainans were shy and zulainans girls

Are not used to boys she tries to avoid me but this time I saw a boy next to her he looked different he wore a white

Shirt with no sleeves and jeans that are black and loose his hair was blue and messy and he had a tattoo on his right eye looked weird. "Hey erza, who's this guy?" I said. "Um,

A friend of mine, sorry I did not introduce him yet his name is grey he drives that vehicle he's with me to stop the

Raiders." She said while pointing to a big vehicle. I couldn't believe it she actually made friends with a boy! I looked amazed and yelled out "Hooray! She is normal now!" and started dancing like an idiot. Runo banged my head and said in a creepy tone, "Behave yourself or else!"

I cried, "Ouch" and then got up erza looked she was going to cry.

~At the Park Runo's P.O.V~

Poor erza she was blushing scarlet and looked like she was going to cry. I turned to her and said, "How about we go to my restaurant and get some breakfast?" erza nodded and we all went in the big van or I think its one. When we were inside we were plotting on what we should do to stop the raiders. Except erza who was cleaning the room because I heard the vacuum cleaner. But one problem she locked the room. I excused myself and went away from the brawlers and up to one of the bedrooms she locked herself I knocked the door and said, "Erza please open up hiding wont help."

"Yes it will" she replied. After a few minutes I managed to unlock the door somehow. I turned up to her and said, "Erza don't listen to him he's just an idiot." She looked up and said, "Ill let it go..." I replied, "Good Girl. Now let's go on face book Julie's on." "Ok"

**~Facebook~**

**Erza's status: Depressed and embarrassed**.

Julie: Aww erza what's wrong?

Erza: Let's forget that r u coming 2morrow?

Julie: Yea!

**-Runo signed in-**

Runo: Hey guys!

**-Dan signed in-**

**Dan's status: In trouble!**

Dan: Ouch, runo! Why r u so violent?

Runo: Bc I am. Got a problem with that?

Dan: No, no problem.

-Grey friended erza-

Dan: ….

Runo: Don't even think about it dan.

Dan: Ok, ok yesh.

Runo: bye

Dan: bye

Grey: g2g ppl

Erza: Bye ppl

Julie: I'm packing up for the trip to Zulah so bye!

**Dan, Runo, grey, erza, and Julie are all signed out.**

~In the mobile Julies P.O.V~

Danny is going to take us to go to Zulah! I can't wait to see a new planet we never go to go to another planet before! Because they never took us Facebook was fun but

Erza is super shy she dint talk when Danny signed in. I don't know why well now she is in the girls bedroom with runo and I and there's a silent aurora around us erza is cleaning the rooms and runo and I were looking at her headscarf's (the things she uses to cover her hair) she has so many colors! I finally broke the silence and said, "Hey runo doesn't pink look better on her?" "No, yellow is better." Runo replied. Then erza spoke up, "I think black is better." Erza finished cleaning then said, "Runo can you tell the boys to move the beds and vacuum their room." Runo said, "ok, but why don't you tell them?" "Ya, erza why don't you tell them?" Julie said. "Um..." was all that erza said. There was a dark silence until erza swallow her fear and said, "Ok, ok ill tell them!"

"Great" Julie said. "Oh and say hi to grey!" Julie added.

Erza blushed scarlet on the last part. When suddenly dan busted in the room and said,"ooops wrong room."

~Girls bedroom Erza's P.O.V~

I wanted to scream but I can't. Dan you idiot grey is way better then you. Well I swallowed my fear and screamed, "Daniel kuso!" And then kicked him right in the stomach. He looked at me like something changed in me.

And said, "Ouch" then he put his head on mine I gasped I never got close like this but I knew he wanted a fight so we fought and eventually I won. It got dark so we all went to our rooms in the van and I took off my headscarf and took off my top only wearing my black tank top and closed the door hoping the boys wont see me I sat next to runo and she looked at me in surprise that I took off my headscarf and was lazing on the couch I said, "What? Is something wrong?" runo replied, "ya something's wrong your without a headscarf and lazing around with a tank top on."

I looked like I was confused but said; "you know I can wear anything in front of girl's right?" she looked pretty confused but said, "Ok, I understand but you have beautiful pink hair." I looked flattered and said, "Why thank you"

We were watching TV when suddenly dan came in I gasped took a blanket and covered my hair closed my eyes hoping this nightmare wont get worse until I opened my eyes and saw grey he looked in shock and disbelief I wouldn't blame him for looking like that because he never saw a zulainan girl without her headscarf I blushed madly and said, "my nightmare got worse." Grey turned his head and closed his eyes. I got up and ran away. Until I saw shun I bumped into him he looked shocked too but I turned around climbed a tree and sat down.

**So that's the end of the first chapter ill update a.s.a.p ok so please review and don't worry people I'm going to put dan with runo and grey with erza. And shun with Alice and so on so don't fight. Kay? Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Zulah surge**

**Hey guys .lover here! Hope you liked my first chapter I thought it was ok… I wanted to update so here I am writing the second chapter after this story ill do shun and Alice fanfict.**

~The van Alice's P.O.V morning~

I woke up next to erza it was 5:30 A.M so I went to make breakfast for the team I saw shun sitting on the couch and reading a letter and crying. Wait did I see him crying! Shun crying! I've got to see what he is crying about I came to him and sat next to him and he looked up to me I gave him my worried eyes and tears were dripping from his eyes I said, "Shun, what's wrong?" he looked up and said, "My aunt gave me a letter that said my dad died. He said he wishes me luck." I hugged shun hoping it would help I mean his mom and dad died he has a point to cry. "Don't worry you still have us just try to keep it a secret so dan doesn't explode." I said. Shun looked up and said, "Ok, just don't tell them that I cried" I replied, "ok." Then got up and cooked breakfast shun set the table when the rest of the team woke up so I said, "You guys finally woke up!" "We stetted up breakfast already." We all sat down and started eating especially dan who gobbled down almost everything on the table runo gave dan a glare and said, "Dan you will choke if you eat fast! And your practically breathing your food" then runo smacked him on the head.

"Ouch! That hurts more than chocking!" erza and I just giggled on that.

~The van Dan's P.O.V~

Runo is so scary! We went to the coordinates that erza told us to go to see the portal which it oddly looked familiar.

Wait the coordinates were in front of MY house! I sweat dropped and looked and asked the brawlers, "What time is the portal going to appear?" erza looked at me and said, "In about thirty minutes." Julie looked all exited and said, "then let's go to Danny's house!" I turned and Said, "Fine." And sweat dropped I mean seriously everyone coming to my house! Well erza dint look comfortable the rest looked exited. We all went inside and my mother greeted me, "Daniel, your back and brought your friends with you." Dan turned and said, "ya mom I'm back!" "Oh and runo I forgot to tell you that you will have to stay at Dan's house when school starts because your mother and father are going on a vacation so start packing." Runo and I looked shocked and Julie just giggled and bumped dan and runo's shoulder then runo just said, "Why dint mom or dad tell me?" "Oh they were just busy getting tickets" Mrs. Kuso replies. I turn and say, "Well I'm stuck with you then for the school year" runo rolled her eyes and said, "I better get packing so ill walk over to my house then come back in thirty minutes." Then runo set off. Julie just turned and asked, "Hey, how about we go to dan's room and play."

Everyone agreed and we went off.

~ At runo's house runo's P.O.V~

Here I am packing for my "sleepover" at dan's house I thought to pack my tank top and short shorts as my pajamas they were new and both of them were yellow the shorts had a design on them of little stars. I also packed my sleeping bag and towels and my shampoo since ill be staying a long time. I got out a few more clothing and huffed hoping I won't be late.

~Dan's room Dan's P.O.V~

After we played I saw we still had fifteen minutes before we head off so Julie said, "Hey guy's lets play truth or dare!" we all agreed and Julie went first, "ok, hmm who should I pick first…" then she turned to face me. Wait me! Oh no Julie not me! Then she said, "Danny, truth or dare?"

Oh no! "Um, truth" No wait did I say truth? I'm in trouble!

"Ok Danny Do you like runo?" Uh, oh. What shall I do!

Then suddenly I spat out, "yes." Then covered my mouth and Julie was hopping up and down and squealing erza turned around alice looked calm the boys looked shocked except shun, who was still calm and collected. It was my turn so I spoke up, "Shun truth or dare?" shun looked up and said, "Dare." "Ok shun I dare you to kiss alice." Shun turned red and then gave Alice a peck on the cheek Alice and shun both tuned red and Julie was squealing her heart out and shun spoke up, "Ok, Julie truth or dare?" Julie looked up and said, "Dare" "Ok have it your way I dare you to wear a tutu, eat ketchup, and squawk like a bird."

Julie dint look happy and wore a tutu ate ketchup and squawked like a bird. Shun and the rest laughed their hearts out then runo came in.

~At Dan's bedroom Runo's P.O.V~

Why was Julie acting weird oh well who cares? I just stood up and said, "You guys, there are only like five minutes until we go. I packed up for dan's house and for the trip to Zulah. Oh and Dan your mom asked me to give you this." Runo threw a backpack full of dan's clothing. Dan took it and said, "Ok gang we all have our stuff so lets leave." Then they all went to the van and waited until suddenly a portal showed up the van drove in the portal.

**Hi ppl hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**

**Today was very stressing when I walked home I noticed the park was full of kids and none of them were my friends because I walk home from school and live by a park. Hope you enjoyed it remember to review! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating. I got all lazy lately and had writer's block I know it's not an excuse. But now I'm updating so here it goes!**

~In the portal dan's P.O.V~

Drago turned to face me he looked all memorized at the colors of the portal it was all red, blue, white, brown, black, and green. The entire attribute colors amazing! Then Drago said, "Wow the colors are amazing!" we all agreed with him on that. Then we saw a hole from all those colors and saw a city almost like bayview it's just that the ground was sand and the buildings looked dry the erza turned to look at us all memorized and said, "Welcome to Zulah!" Julie squealed her head off. Then erza pointed to a building that looked big and has nine or eight rooms in it then she said, "This is where we will be staying. Ill give each of you keys to your rooms." We all nodded and followed her into the building which had a hallway and stairs with doors next to it that read numbers. Then erza said, "Ok marucho your number one here's your key for your room." She handed him a key then said, "Dan, your two." Then handed his key and said, "Shun, your three. Grey your four." Then she handed shun and grey's keys then turned and said, "I'm five, Julie's six, runo's seven, and Alice your eight." She handed all the girls key's and took her key then said, "Girls rooms are upstairs and boys room's are down the living room is in that room and the dinning room is there." She said that while pointing at the dinning room and living room. Then erza said, "Let's get to our rooms and get everything together then meet in the living room. Ok?" we all nodded and tumbled to our rooms.

~Runo's room runo's P.O.V~

I was unpacking my stuff and put my toothbrush and the bathroom counter and looked at the mirror and fixed my hair then put my hair conditioning next to a shelf by the shower then heard a knock on the door and it was dan with blood dripping from his face and his arm I looked at him and said, "D-dan what happened! Come in!" then I took him by his other arm and dragged him to the bathroom then took water and was washing his face and arm and said, "Dan tell me what happened. Now!" then dan hissed in pain then said, "I um. Broke the mirror." I knew he was lying so I said, "Dan you're lying now tell the truth." Dan looked up while I was putting rubbing alcohol on his arm and hissed and clenched his teeth because the cut hurt then said, "Ok fine ill tell! One of the raiders challenged me he won and I got a cut and my arm and face because of him! Happy?" he looked up and I just replied, "Yes, happy now that you're telling the truth. Now wait till I'm done here then you got to rest on my bed and ill change the bandage every hour ok?" I finished tying the bandage to his arm and sticking some to his face then he got up and said, "Ok." Then he went to my bed and plopped his head on my bed and slowly went to sleep.

**Hey guys sorry that's the end of the Third chapter**

**Ill update as soon as I can so bare with me. So remember to review and other good things because reviews are and authors candy and I love candy! **


End file.
